Six Times Sarah kills Shaw and One Time She Didn t
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Six random one shots on Sarah killing the slimy 2x4 known as Daniel Shaw and two times where someone else did. Charah of course. READ AND REVIEW! Overwhelming Shate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chuck.

**AN:** I felt like hating Shaw for some reason please be kind with me.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2, 2014<br>**

**Mojave Desert**

Daniel Shaw awoke in a van somewhere in the Mojave. He blinked several times as the tranquilizer in his system wore off, but he still felt the grogginess in him. The hot desert sun was blaring down at him as the temperatures approached 110° F.

"Wake up Shaw, you slimy son of a whore."

He felt a sharp kick to his ribs that aroused him from the drug. He fell out of the back of the van and landed with an unceremonious thud outside, where the sun and desert heat bore down on him. Sarah Bartowski stood above him with a cold look on her angelic face.

He grinned malevolently. "Hello, Sam." That earned him a growl from her and another kick to the ribs.

Shaw glanced up and saw John Casey standing by the van scowling at him with hateful eyes. He then heard the chilling squawks and saw _them. _Five black and gray colored vultures staring at him not ten feet from him. They gazed upon him with midnight black eyes that frightened the former spy to the bone. All five let out a mournful, chilling squawk.

"This is murder," he argued.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "You threatened to experiment on my children, threatened to kill my husband, and then you threatened to rape me before killing me as well?"

It was hard to tell who showed the more deathly look: Sarah or the vultures. No one threatened her family and survived to tell the tale.

"It wasn't personal Sam, it was just…business," he chuckled.

A vein pulsed in Sarah's forehead and the freelance spy proceeded to grab him by the collar and deliver a right hook across his skull, knocking him back to the ground. The five vultures squawked excitedly, eyeing their potential meal.

She lifted him by the collar of his tattered shirt once again. Her blood boiled with rage.

"My name is _Sarah _Bartowski, not Sam!" she barked, referring to the name she may not have been born with, but it was the name that made her complete.

He kept his mouth shut, actually afraid of the blonde woman.

"You know, Daniel," Sarah ground out as the mere mention of Shaw's name made the bile rise in her throat. "I could forgive you trying to kill me. Maybe even Chuck. I did kill your precious Eve, but Graham wanted her dead for a reason. But you crossed a line when you threatened to experiment on my son and daughter. My son and daughter are my whole world, and when you threaten them, there is no turning back."

She shoved him hard onto the hot desert ground. Casey gave her a wire-like device.

"This is Python wire. It's a brand new invention, and it can take your head off if you apply enough pressure."

"I'm sorry, Sarah." he pleaded. The slimy worm actually tried to beg for his life.

"No, Shaw. I'm sorry about a lot of things in life, including killing your wife. But I am not sorry for this."

She wrapped the Python wire around his muscular neck. She tightened it hard as Shaw struggled and thrashed but it was hard to do when tied up like he was.

The Vultures looked on in silence.

Sarah had a hateful scowl on her face as the Python wire pierced Shaw's neck, causing blood to seep out. The former spy's eyes turned red as blood vessels popped. Finally, the thrashing stopped.

Sarah tried to catch her breath as her anger slowly disappeared. She was finally at peace; now that the killer of her late father-in-law had finally paid for all the sorrow he caused her family.

She nodded at Casey, who took out a silencer and put six bullets into Shaw to make it look like he had resisted, four in the chest, one in the head and one in the leg. General Beckman, their former boss, had allowed them take care of Shaw with no consequences since the former CIA agent was too dangerous to be left alive.

"Burn in hell, you piece of shit." Sarah said.

"I want to go home to my husband and children." she said getting into the passanger side.

Casey looked at the five Scavenging birds ready to feast on their new meal. As the two spies left, the five birds flew over and began feasting little by little on the corpse; the hot and desolate desert becoming his grave.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author´s Note:** Saw the promo that 2X4 is back, the writers really couldn´t leave it alone they had to bring back this show´s most hated character but seeing as it is the show´s last season they feel they have nothing lose except the ratings will plummet like it has this entire season. Plus its said that Chuck and Sarah will kiss different people, by the pics Chuck will kiss Beckman but it looks like Sarah might kiss Shaw unwillingly. What a wonderful Christmas (sarcasm), these writers sure love angst its like a mini Season 3 flashback all over again.

So I made this little thing to vent my anger at the writers.

PS.

This Chapter is not beta´d so forgive me.

* * *

><p>Sarah found the box of decorations for tonight, Chuck was looking for they were going to celebrate with the family this Christmas, it was their first Christmas as husband and wife, one of many she thought.<p>

The Christmases of her past was spent either conning the Salvation Army with her father or being in a foreign country trying to overthrow the oppressive government in power so she never had any Christmases to cherish but now she does with the most wonderful man she's ever known and their family, she always wanted to say that.

The spy headed to the door when she saw it open by itself revealing a smirking Daniel Shaw who stepped through. Sarah stopped in shock at seeing the former CIA agent turned the Ring's little bitch.

"Hello, Sam," Shaw said. The arrogant smirk plastered on his slimball of a face infuriated Sarah. "Miss me?"

Sarah blinked once, two times tilting her head.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT…<strong>

Casey grunted as he held the black plastic bag in his head dragging it. His boss Sarah dragged another black plastic bag. The soldier had wanted to be with his daughter and everyone else right now but instead they were doing some cleaning up.

"Fucking Shaw, because of that little worm I'm missing The Ronald Reagan Special on the Biography Channel." he growled.

The two spies were in a forest area a mile or so outside the city. They stopped putting the bag near the trees. A head dropped out of Sarah's bag. It was Shaw's head; the look on his face was one of pure terror.

"Ugh, goddammit Walker!" he swore.

Sarah smirked at his disgusted expression. She dumped the body parts on the ground while Casey dumped the rest nearby. Wild animals would take care of the remains, cougars and coyotes roamed these areas.

"Let's go home Casey, Chuck is making his special Bartowski eggnog. " she smiled heading back to the van.

He rolled his eyes at her calm demeanor.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s Note: <strong>In case some of you are wondering yes Shaw was dismembered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author´s Note:** Its slightly AU after last episode but its how I wrote it. So ladies and gentleman I´ve decided to extend it seven chapters instead of five.

* * *

><p>Clyde Decker waited for Shaw's message that he had dealt with Carmichael Industries. He had malicious designs over them wanting to turn Chuck into his own personal weapon having Sarah as his bargaining chip. It had been a day since he got Shaw out of the hole the CIA stuffed him in.<p>

One of his agents came in with a boss. Decker looked confused as the agent put the boss on his desk. He looked annoyed at his subordinate. There was a card taped on the box, Decker ripped it off and it read:

_Look inside_

_- Sarah Bartowski_

His eyes widened and he opened the box revealing two Salmon.

"What the hell is this?" he growled.

"It's an old Sicilian message sir; it means Daniel Shaw sleeps with the fish in the ocean."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You can pretty much guess how Shaw was killed in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry if this is a little twisted version of Santa Claus but it came to me suddenly.

* * *

><p>Shaw looked around the forest in the area of Minnesota where the prison had been located.<p>

_I'm finally free_, he thought in elation.

The former spy could get his revenge on Chuck and Sarah for all the grief in his life. He had heard of their marriage through gossip in the prison. He wanted them to suffer. He would kill Chuck like Sarah had killed his precious Eve; he would make Sarah feel what he felt. He could already see her horrified face as he put a bullet into her darling Chuck, a wide grin plastered on his face.

He was in the middle of nowhere in a forest in the state of Minnesota. The sun was already setting, and it would be dark in a few minutes. He intended to escape to Canada, where he would plan his revenge against the Bartowskis.

He came to a halt when he heard what it sounded like sleigh bells.

_It couldn´t be._

He saw a bright light coming to him in the sky. His eyes widened when he saw the light land on the ground. When the light faded, terror filled the former spy.

It was Santa Claus but not the Santa Claus that looked jolly and chubby. The reindeers had pitch black eyes and were terrifying. Father Christmas didn´t look lke he would in the picture books and Christmas cards, he looked large and muscular with a white goatee and red leather pants with a red leather jacket. He was bald with icy blue eyes and olive skin looking in his late forties.

"Hohoho, you´ve been one naughty motherfucker, Daniel Shaw." Santa exclaimed.

He swallowed in fear. He use to write to Santa all the time when he was a kid and he never got anything that Christmas.

"You killed Stephen Bartowski, one of the nicest people to have ever grace my list and you almost killed Chuck and Sarah Bartowski which are on the top of my Nice list this Christmas."

"So what shall we do about you?" asked Father Christmas

"Umm..." Shaw was speechless.

"Kill you, sure!" Santa got out a rocket launcher from under his seat which caused Shaw to start running in the opposite direction.

Santa grinned revealing a silver tooth. He fired sending the rocket barreling right into the former spy which caused entrails to spray all over the ground.

"Merry Christmas, you rotten piece of wood." he chuckled.

Santa got out his Nice list and saw the next person he was going to be giving presents too. It was John Casey.

"Ah, John Casey, he´s always on been on my nice list!" he grinned.

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen!On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!"

"Hohoho, Merry Christmas!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Saw the promo for the next episode my blood boiled and I thought of this little thing for my kind of ending.

* * *

><p>Sarah stumbled out of the Castle and into the Buy More; the part owner of Carmichael Industries had a black eye from the beating delved out by that little snake Daniel Shaw. She had several cuts on her arms and forehead. When she found him, she would make him pay dearly for targeting her family. She managed to walk but had a limp due to his torture. He had hurt her family for the last time and she would ensure that he never will.<p>

She found herself in the Buy More she saw to her rage Shaw beating her beloved husband with his fists apparently he had gotten the upper hand but not for long grabbing a hammer from the Hardware section, she got close enough and struck the two by four on the back of his head.

Suddenly rage that burned like a millions suns erupted from the beautiful blond striking the former CIA agent with the hammer once again and again and again and again until his slimy face was gone revealing his skull. Blood was everywhere, on her hands and on the floor. She looked at her hands dropping the red stained hammer.

Chuck groaned as he climbed to his feet, he was one percent sure that some of his ribs were broken and his right eye was swollen shut but with his left eye he saw his darling wife kneeling over Shaw's worthless corpse. He sighed sadly and walked over.

"Sarah, honey, grab my hand." He said soothingly.

"That bastard, he nearly killed you and he tried to our family, I hate him!" she whispered angry tears welling up in her dark blue eyes."

"It's over, Sarah, its over." He told her. She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around her beloved husband crying into his chest; Chuck wrapped his good arm around his wife comforting her.

Casey got into the Buy More having been kept in the Castle.

"Casey, buddy, do us a favor, bury the piece of trash on the floor somewhere, anywhere as close to hell as possible." Chuck simply said.

He grunted in response.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**2015**

**Japan**

Shaw found himself thousands of miles away in Tokyo trying to run from the Bartowski family, he was gunning for Chuck and Sarah but accidentally hit their son, three-year-old Alex John Bartowski. He had to get out of Burbank alive because last thing he heard was Sarah Bartowski on a warpath, she was a lioness whose cub was hurt.

He slipped into his car when his cell phone rang, in a second he picked it up. It was a former Ring agent.

"I heard what you did Shaw, bad bad move, Sarah Bartowski is looking for you and when she finds you, you better pray that she kills you quickly even if that kid will live."

"I need help Ronnie, I need to disappear completely." Shaw said with sweat coming down his face ever since hitting the little Bartowski, he had been plagued by nightmares of Sarah coming to get him each time finding that he had soiled himself in his sleep.

"I can't help you there; I've run away from that life which almost destroyed me and knowing the infamous Sarah Walker, she might just have her sights set on you already and is waiting to pounce." Ronnie said.

As if on cue, Sarah Walker appeared in the backseat pressing a silencer to the back of his head. Shaw looked in the mirror seeing a cold assassin and knew his time had come.

"Boo." She said before pulling the trigger causing Shaw's brains to splatter all over the place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Tonight is the night that worm comes back hopefully he gets a well deserved send off...in a box.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **This last chapter is an Assassin Creed´s crossover so if you are familiar with the game then you would know what´s going on. Thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome.

PS

I am slightly glad Shaw didn´t get killed because now I can kill him many times on fanfiction! ;P

* * *

><p>Shaw ran through the dark streets of Montreal, it was winter so the snow was falling heavily on the floor. He was running for his life, he could fear watching him like a predatory animal waiting to pounce on her pray. He stopped in an alleyway when he saw her appearing on a ledge.<p>

"Fuck." he growled under his breath.

Sarah Bartowski landed effortlessly on the stone pavement seeing her quarry with hateful eyes.

"I figured you Assassins would find me sooner or later." he said.

"And just like a Templar to run like a coward that you guys truly are." she replied. The Assassin Order was a secret organization, her husband Chuck had been born into the brotherhood but he was currently back home in Burbank inside the Animus, a machine that allowed people to relive the memories of their ancestors, they were searching for a piece of Eden hidden by Chuck´s ancestor from 15th century Spain, an Assassin by the name of Luis.

Shaw backed away cornered like a gazelle by a lion.

"Its your time to go Shaw, for once in your miserable life grow a pair and accept it." she spat.

"Say Sarah, how´s Casey?" he smirked.

Sarah stopped in her tracks taking a step back into the shadows, she got her S&W and fired a single shot. Shaw gasped as the life left him, he fell backwards into the snow with a cross slipped out of his jacket.


End file.
